


The Happy Goth Lady

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having dinner with Gibbs, little Anthony DiNozzo Jr. meets Abby.</p><p>Continues after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7443982">Like a Picnic</a></p><p>For the <a href="http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/44863.html">NCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Goth Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> I have a few WIPs that I'm trying to work on and I haven't been able to write much at all in the last few days. So consider this a palate cleanser.
> 
> Plus, cutsycat gives me good incentives for drabbles. No rush on my extra drabble. I can wait till your armada is back. Seriously. ;)

They were in the middle of the second episode of _Gunsmoke_ when Gibbs’ front door banged open and a whirlwind of black and jangly metals came barging in.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” the enthusiastic greeting was followed by an overzealous hug.

Anthony froze, wide green eyes reflecting his fear. When the figure turned to him he couldn’t help it. He hid behind the comforting bulk that was Agent Gibbs.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” the voice was apologetic. Feminine, but low and husky. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Kate told me Bossman had a guest tonight and I had to come and meet you! I was at a conference all day today and didn’t get to meet you at work.”

The gentle tone coaxed Anthony into cautiously peeking out from behind Gibbs’ back.

“It’s OK,” Gibbs told him. “Come meet Abby. She’s our forensic scientist. She’s nice.”

Slowly, Anthony emerged, giving the newcomer an uncertain look. Her appearance didn’t seem to match her open and exuberant personality.

“Pleased to meet you,” he held out his hand.

“Pleased to meet you, too.”

They exchanged a firm handshake. Abby gave Gibbs a wide smile over the child’s head. “Omigod, you are _so_ adorable! Kate didn’t do you justice! Gibbs! Bossman! You should’ve let Anthony choose what to watch!” she broke into a tangent to scold the gruff, silver-haired man when she noticed what was on TV.

Anthony wondered if she had no sense of self-preservation. He had seen how everyone acted around Agent Gibbs earlier at work. Abby was about to get the death glare or be yelled at, for sure. But surprisingly, Gibbs only smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Anthony chose this,” he told her. “He watches it with his friend Alberto.”

Anthony nodded, unable to resist smiling back at the happy Goth lady.

“Well. All right then,” she said grudgingly. Abby openly stared at the beautiful little boy, still wearing his sailor suit, chunky little fingers clumsily clutching chopsticks. “Is Bossman teaching you to eat with chopsticks?”

Anthony nodded solemnly.

“Are you getting any food into your belly?” Abby’s smile was wide and infectious. “I know it took me forever to get any food into my mouth when I was learning!”

Anthony’s mouth twitched into a smile. “It’s hawd,” he admitted. “I’m stubbown. I won’t give up.”

“You’ll definitely succeed with that can-do attitude!” Abby says approvingly, giving Gibbs another ‘he’s-so-cuuuuute’ look.

“Why are you here?” Gibbs asked.

“Kate told me about Anthony and I thought he might need clothes for tomorrow so I went shopping and bought him a few things.” Abby opened her big, black purse and pulled out a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a little black leather jacket perfectly sized for the boy.

“They run out of colors at the store?” Gibbs grumbled.

“I like it,” Anthony chimed in. “ _Snikt!_.” He mimed claws sprouting. “Can I wide a motowcycle?”

Abby giggled. “I’ll bring you a chocolate cigar tomorrow!”

Realizing they were referencing a movie, Gibbs headslapped Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> No songs really stood out while I wrote this.
> 
> cutsycat writes the [Dictionary.com word of the day Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444514). Check it out!


End file.
